


Fuck that horse face

by kimmico



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A specific type of dog that you would have to read to find out., Closet for some reason, First time writing, I have no aim, I'm just making things up now, M/M, Mention of jean, My brain just said to try something, Not really a relationship, Student Eren, Teacher Levi, Terrified of dogs, doorway, mention of armin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmico/pseuds/kimmico
Summary: Why couldn't he listen to Armin?Where is freckled jesus when you need him?What is he doing in someone else's closet?!He is so dead. My first fic.I do NOT own attack on titan





	

He couldn't believe this. 

This was an utter disaster. 

Why couldn't he just listen to Armin and just stay home and eat popcorn like a normal, non suicidal bastard that he was?! Now he was in the fucking closet that belonged to a person will most likely kill him when he was found. 'Stupid bet! Fucking hourseface'

He was dead. So fucking dead. No more late night tv. No more laughing with his friends. No more pizza. No more homewo-- wait, that's not really a bad thing.

Again; it was that fucking horseface that is responsible for the predicament that has befallen his soul. Daring him to break into their Maths teacher's house and stealing the answers to next week pop quiz; said answers were clutched into his deadly grip looking as if it went through the Trojan war. It might as well have with that dog that probably had part of its body digesting in his stomach. I mean: WHO HAS A FUCKING PITBULL AS A PET??!! Now he was currently in the closet of a master bedroom he presumed by the size, and for some reason the dog refuses to cross the invisible line of the doorway to enter the room. At the moment he really didn't care. He was safe from that steroid on four legs.

Now all he had to worry about was-

CLICK!

He heard the sound of a door opening. He was sure as hell that he was the only person in this house, except for that walking nightmare that he just heard leaving the doorway of the room that he was in. Unless: The house was haunted. He wouldn't put it past that dead eyed meat head to be possessed. He just really didn't like pitbulls. He was terrified of them. He didn't understand WHY someone would want such an unpredictable thing as a pet. 

Of course it couldn't be anyone but their terrifying -short- math teacher Levi. Eren didn't understand why that man was a teacher. He scared children. Sure he was good at what he does, hell, he hated maths and he's never gotten lower than a 'B' in it; which is a huge feat since just seeing numbers makes him cry. Maybe a pitbull would fit him after all...

He jumped when he heard footsteps. Again; that was not a fucking dog. Right now his panicked brain refuse to accept that another human being was here. Reason for this was, he didn't want to accept that there was a bigger monster here, that scared him more than that four legged thing.

He heard a voice and his face paled. He could literally feel the blood drain from him face. 'Huh. So this is what it feels like' his heart pounding. It sounded like it was right beside his ear. Hands clammy and form trembling. 

Everthing was so loud that he didn't realize when the door of the closet opened until the bright light invaded his senses and he reflexively shrunk away; eyes squeezing shut. By now it wasn't reflex keeping it shut, but utter fear of what he would see when he opened it. So he decided that he would keep it so. That is until, someone decided to clear their throat. He briefly considered feigning deaf. There was no logic to this other than self preservation. Or in his case: last ditch effort. 'See no evil, hear no evil' or something like that. Apparently, this guy didn't get the memo, because he started to speak.

"Brat."

Oh yes. Did he forget the 'speak no evil' part? 

The ground should just open up and swallow him whole right now. He didn't care if it was a one way trip to hell. The devil had nothing on the this man right here. The only person that ever called him 'brat'.

After all the struggle and confict his brain shut down, and running on auto pilot. His heart thudding irregularly and his stomach feeing like something that he can't really describe since he can't manually control his brain right now. Searching through the archives of his brain to find that automatic translation told him that it felt like when you have stage fright. That was a good description, but it felt a whole lot worse than that. 

"Brat." The words came out as an impatient hiss.

'Ah. It spoke.'

That voice wasn't known for patience. All the more reason to never open his eyes and face reality- is what his brain's automatic response was.

He sighed. He's gonna have to give in sooner or later. Later would be the best choice, but alas, it wasn't meant to be, when he felt a hand forcibly drag his stiff, yet pliant body out of the clean, neat, and 'safe' closet. Really. This man should join the military or some shit. He might need therapy after today.

His eyes sprung open when when he was shook. Fuck reflex and their traitorous ways. He was now staring into angry, irritated, gun metal eyes. 

His lips parted and the only things that his useless brain could transfer to his lips were: "H-hey Teach. You're looking rather tall today."

Fuck you brain.

Those eyes seemed to swirl dangerously, reminded him of a sharp knife for some reason. He really does keep getting off track.

Where was that dog again? Those were some pretty eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't feed you to titan right now."

He figure that was the name of the T-rex on four legs. It fits. 

As he stared up silently at his maths teacher, he knew he was fucked.

Once again. Fuck that horse face. He should have just taken the punishment for not doing the dare and kissed their guidance counciler Mr. Shadis. 

Seriously. How did he get his position anyways? The only guidance he gives is the direction to outside of his office; and that's for the brave of heart who can stand to sit there for minutes and stare into those sunk in holes for an eye.

He should have just listen to Armin.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Won't tell you to have mercy. I'm open to criticism.  
> I'm working on a slow ass tablet, so I'm sorry for any grammers that I butchered.


End file.
